


Show me the right way

by Luna_Vadash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Depression, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Slow Burn, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vadash/pseuds/Luna_Vadash
Summary: After losing Adha and Al-Mualim Altair turned into a wreck. He lost control of his life, stopped eating, stop talking, stopped doing anything. Finally, his best friend, Ezio, decided to take matters in his own hands so he found the best psychiatrist in town and sign Altair in for a session. Little did he know that Malik Al-Sayf was actually a rival of Altair from their university days...
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

When Altaїr entered his office, Malik was shocked. Not only because he _knew_ that man but also because he didn’t look at all as this proud and arrogant human Malik remembered him as.

Altaїr had dark circles under his eyes, his clothes hanged on his body after he lost weight in a short period of time, his lips were dry and cracked, even his eyes seemed to be fogged and completely empty. If Malik didn’t know him before, he would have thought that Altaїr was blind. The tall, dark haired man who brought him here helped him sat down and muttered something into his ear, but he got no answer for his words.

“I will come for you in an hour,” he said silently, before giving Malik a nod and leaving a room.

Malik looked at Altaїr, thinking for a while about how to begin. With the old Altaїr he knew exactly what to do, but with this wreck of a man, he was unsure. It wasn’t the first case he met people in a similar state, so he was careful not to trigger any outbursts or a sudden reaction. Before saying anything, he poured the water into a paper cup and put it in front of Altaїr.

“Mr. Ibn’ La-Ahad. I am Malik Al-Sayf and I’m here to help you. What can I do for you to open for me?” He asked slowly, with a gentle voice but, to his surprise, he got no response. Altaїr hadn’t moved a single inch, acting like he didn’t even hear the words Malik said. He was only staring down at the table, probably not even actually _seeing_ the objects in front of him. He was in a weird state, as if he was suspended between life and death. People in this kind of state were the worst to work with.

“Can I call you by your name? Altaїr?”

“…”

“Can I come closer?”

As no answer was granted, Malik decided to test his boundaries on his own. And seeing that Altaїr didn’t react to his own name made Malik act further. Soon he stood up and went closer to Altaїr, still carefully watching his reaction, waiting for any sign of discomfort, for any emotion to appear on his face, but there was nothing. His expression was unreadable, as if it was just a mask, frozen forever.

“Can I sit here?” It was another question but just as before, he was answered with silence.

He sat down on the couch and looked at Altaїr, studying his body, looking for any sign of self-harm or auto-aggressive behaviour but the only thing he noticed was one of his hands turned into a fist. He was probably holding something, but Malik _knew_ touching it or getting closer to it might trigger something dangerous. And he remembered that Altaїr was one of the strongest people at his university. Even in this state, he was most likely still dangerous.

“What are you afraid of?”

Silence.

No matter what Malik said, Altaїr remain quiet, his face unmoved, his body still. One could take him for a wax figure, not a really human being. And Malik started to wonder what had to happen that the famous Altaїr turned into… this. Where was his wit, his bravery, his everything? Just as his very soul left his body, leaving on this world only a vessel, an empty shell that used to contain a vigorous spirit of a man everyone wanted to be.

Malik hated him back then. Or maybe not necessarily hated, but his feelings toward Altaїr were passionate. They used to fight, scream, argue, compete. They always tried to prove the other one wrong. Naturally, Malik should have felt pride now – that he, Malik Al-Sayf, managed to achieve his goal, he was the victorious one, and Altaїr was the loser. But seeing the man in this state made Malik anxious and unhappy. Everyone could win with this shell, he had nothing to be proud of right now. And this feeling, this anger and disappointment, made Malik want to help Altaїr. He wanted to save him from himself and he promised himself that he would do it.

When the black-haired man came after an hour, he was still worried.

“I’d like to talk with you,” Malik said, showing the chair in front of his desk.

“I will take him outside…” He muttered, helping Altaїr stand up and leaving him in the waiting room, under the careful watch of secretary.

“Altaїr haven’t spoken a single word. I may need to know what happened that he is in this state. You are his friend? Family?”

“No, actually I am his friend, Ezio Auditore.” The man introduced himself with a polite smile, shaking hand with Malik.

“You are Leonardo’s…?”

“Yes, he said if someone could help Altaїr, it would be you.”

Malik looked at Ezio for a moment, thinking about what he just heard. He knew that Leonardo had a boyfriend, a younger man that, as Leonardo said, ‘made his blood boil with passion’. But he would have never thought that Ezio was a friend of Altaїr. They should have met by this time…

“So, tell me, Ezio. What happened to Altaїr?”

And Ezio told him.

When Malik was left alone in his office, for the next hour he was staring at the table and a paper cup filled with water, that had never been touched by Altaїr.

This night Malik couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t really anything unusual for him. He was half laying on his bed, with a lamp at his bedside turned on, reading noted he made of Altaїr. _Completely irresponsive._ Simple words that caused chaos in his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he said Altaїr’s pale, skinny face. And the heard Ezio’s words. _He killed him. Then they killed her._ Malik couldn’t even imagine the amount of pain he had felt. The trauma that caused him to shut himself off like that.

“I will fix you Altaїr. Even if it’s the last thing I will do in my life.” He said to himself, finally putting the documents away and going to sleep. He should see Altaїr again in a few days and he needed to get ready until then, to make sure this time he could get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

> A silent knock on the door made Malik jump slightly on his chair. He was staring at the file in front of him, not really reading it as, by now, he memorized it all by heart. 
> 
> He knew exactly who was waiting behind the closed door of his office and was quite eager to let them in. Altaїr was a patient Malik desired to help – not only because Altaїr was an interesting case, but because he _knew_ him before. He remembered him perfectly; the way he walked, the way he talked, acted, looked at people with arrogance. He remembered his smug face and a grin that pissed him off so many times during university. So, seeing him broken, dead inside… he had to help him.
> 
> “Come in, please.” He said, closing the file in front of him and putting all the documents into the drawers of his desk. Now he needed to focus on Altaїr and only on him. This time he wasn’t surprised to see Ezio, who was leading Altaїr inside as if he was a blind man. He helped him sat down on a couch, nodded to Malik and left, promising he will be back in exactly an hour. 
> 
> Malik looked at the man sitting across the room. He was looking for any changes in his behaviour, but actually, Altaїr was exactly the same as the last time. Gaunt and with deep shadows under his eyes. He noticed little, broken vessels in his eyes, turning the whites into a shade of red. Malik, after a second, rose from his chair and went to Altaїr. He grabbed a glass and poured water inside before placing it right in front of the other man. 
> 
> “You need to talk to me so I can help you,” He started with a calm, gentle voice. He sat next to Altaїr but didn’t dare to touch him. It could provoke him, hurt him, causing him to shut down even more and now no one could afford it. Malik felt that soon Altaїr might cross the border to never be saved again. 
> 
> As he got no answer once again, he let himself sit a tad closer. He had to start talking, he had to make something for Altaїr to finally speak up.
> 
> “You change your surname,”
> 
> A flinch.
> 
> A barely visible flinch of Altaїr’s body made Malik curious. Was it the right direction? Was it the wrong direction? For sure it was something that bothered Altaїr, something that was rumbled inside him, maybe even poisoning his mind? 
> 
> “Altaїr ibn La’Ahad. It suits you well, but during high school, you were called Altaїr Al Mualim.”
> 
> “Don’t you dare say that name!” A sudden scream tore the silence of the room. Despite his weak demeanour he managed to get up quickly. There was a rage on his face, his eyes full of hatred as he pointed his hand at Malik. “Don’t you _fucking_ dare! He is gone. He is six feet under and will never be back. He will never… never,” With every word his voice grew weaker until it collapsed. His body refused to obey him anymore and if not for Malik reaction, he would fell to the ground.
> 
> “You are right, Altaїr. He is gone. But yet, he still tortures you inside.” he muttered into his hear, helping Altaїr sit down again. He put the glass of water into his hand, directing him to drink, at least a bit. 
> 
> Altaїr obeyed him this time, grabbing the glass and slowly raising it to his chapped lips. He took a little sip and then grimaced. Malik watched closely every single move Altaїr did, how he put the glass down, how he touched his face, how he took a few, deep breaths, probably finally calming his mind.
> 
> But when he raised his eyes again, he looked surprised.
> 
> “Malik? What are you doing here?” 
> 
> “I’m working here. I’m a psychiatric, Altaїr.” 
> 
> The awkward silence fell between them, as they both looked at each other, but while Altaїr was surprised, looking at Malik as he was seeing him for the first time in his life, Malik was simply curious. 
> 
> “I don’t need help,” Altair grunted under his breath, suddenly rising from his seat. He wanted to storm through this door, ask Ezio what hell happened! But he stopped as he felt an iron grip on his wrist. “Let me go.”
> 
> “No. You do need help. Otherwise, Ezio wouldn’t bring you here.” 
> 
> “No. No! I don’t need any help, I don’t want any of it! Why would you want to help me, among all the people on this planet!?” 
> 
> Even though Altaїr wanted to free himself, he realised he had no strength to do it. His body was weak, tired and completely drained. Not to mention that suddenly he left a piercing pain in his head that caused him to stumble. Malik once again led him back on the couch, not a bit discouraged by the behaviour he just witnessed. 
> 
> “I want to help you because I know you Altaїr. Or at least I used to know. I believe it’s not easy for you to accept it, but some people care about you,” Altaїr scoffed but didn’t say anything, so Malik continued. “You don’t have to believe it, but Ezio is really worried. Let me help you. Whatever happened to you…You are not a weak person. Never have been. If anyone can get over whatever happened, it’s you, Altaїr. You have always won with me, you have always been the strongest person I had ever known.”
> 
> “So what? All you’ve ever wanted was to beat me. Use your chance now. Show the world that you won this fucking war, show everyone you are better than me!” Altaїr broke again, screaming his heart out at Malik's face. “Why won’t you do it?! You will finally be the winner!”
> 
> “What is to be proud of after beating a weak person like you?” 
> 
> Hearing this, Altaїr’s face turned red with anger. He wanted to say some thing but this time Malik wouldn’t let him.
> 
> “There is no glory in beating you now. You are weak and vulnerable. You barely eat, drink or sleep. If I am to beat you, I want to do it right. When we will face each other as equals and then see which one is better. But for now? I am here to help you and I will do everything in my power to do so.”
> 
> Altaїr was stunned. He had a vague memory of constant competition against Malik, the anger and pride he felt back then. The reason to carry on. But now it was… different. Malik had never been a liar and even now Altaїr was sure he hadn’t lied to him. 
> 
> He looked away, clenching his hand into a fist as he was thinking excessively. He couldn’t remember much from the past days; he didn’t even know what date it was. Was he wasting his life? What was he supposed to do now, after losing everything? 
> 
> Suddenly in his memories, he saw a gentle smile, warm, brown eyes that were looking at him with sparkles of laughter hidden inside. He could hear her voice, as she was telling him again and again to fight. But did he had a reason to fight now? When he lost everything and everyone he held dear to his heart? 
> 
> He looked at Malik with a mix of emotion written all over his face. He was worried, anxious, unsure… if only he could have found a goal. 
> 
> “I… We…”
> 
> “It’s fine Altaїr. You don’t have to say anything.” Malik’s voice was warm and gentle. He had never heard his voice like that. This new situation caused him to frown for the first time since… He couldn’t even remember. 
> 
> “Ah, you’re still trying to get that permanent wrinkle between your eyebrows?”
> 
> “You…!” 
> 
> “It’s fine, Altaїr. I’m sorry. Will you now accept my help?”
> 
> This question was so simple, yet caused a storm in Altaїr heart. Could he accept help? Could he carry on living in this world that disappointed and hurt him so badly? He wanted to say no, he wanted to find a way to join those he had lost. But at the same time, he didn’t want to be weak, he couldn’t be! She would be so disappointed in him. How could he then look into her beautiful, warm eyes that reminded him of milk chocolate? And as much as he wanted to end this all, as much as he wanted to say no and leave… A silent “Yes” escaped his mouth.
> 
> Malik smiled.
> 
> Their journey had begun. 


End file.
